She can't see the way your eyes will light up when
by Rebecca Hufflepuff
Summary: This is just a one shot I wrote when I was thinking. Its pretty much just Bella likes Edward. Doesn't have a happy ending. I might add another chapter in the future.


**Hi. This is just something really short that I wanted to write. You don't have to read it, but I really wanted to write it. My inspiration came from Invisible, by Taylor Swift, because it's been stuck in my head for ages. So yeah. Enjoy. **

**I don't own Twilight. Or Invisible. **

**Bella's POV**

I walked down the hallway, humming my favourite song to myself. I was going to my lockers to put my books away for lunch. I was almost the corner near my locker when Edward walked past. He was on the other side of the hallway, walking fast so he could catch up with his crush, Tanya. Well, I didn't know she was his crush, but it seemed like it. He always sat at her table at lunch, and he seemed to like her. He caught up and started talking, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. She laughed and they turned the corner. There lockers were near mine, just a few rows away. I walked around the corner just after them, and as soon as he came into sight I couldn't take my eyes off him. I have a huge crush on Edward and cannot stop thinking about him.

_She can't see the way your eyes _

_Will light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

I opened my lock as fast as I could, spinning in the numbers _13, 33, 26. _I tugged the main part of my lock down and pulled it off the hook before swinging the door open. I threw my books in, reached for my money off the top shelf and relocked my locker. I made sure it was locked properly, so people couldn't break into it then went to lean against the wall. I stood there, leaning as I waited for my friends.

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gunna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible_

As I waited I tried to inconspicuously look at Edward. I tried to make it look like my eyes were just wandering around the hallway that seemed more like a room than a hall, but every few seconds they would dart back to him. Each time I looked at him I felt like crying. He was talking to Tanya, tickling her, making her laugh. She only saw him as a friend, and didn't even notice how obsessed with her he was. She had a popular boyfriend, the football captain. She just talked and joked with him without even realising how much he loved her.

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gunna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

My two best friends Alice and Rosalie came to stand by me, leaning on the wall. Alice had a major crush on Jasper, and they were flirting, but they weren't quite to the going out stage. Rosalie really like Emmett, and he really liked her, but neither new that the other liked each other. The five of us have been best friends ever since prep.

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gunna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible_

Rosalie nudged me and whispered "Stare much?" and then jerked her head towards Edward and Tanya. I shrugged and rolled my eyes. I had told Rose and Alice about me liking Edward about six months after I started liking him. Although nobody had told Jasper and Emmett, they probably, knew because after I had told the girls I changed a bit. I started to wear make up, and dresses and skirts more often. I did more with my hair and wore jewellery sometimes too. If the guys had noticed, they hadn't said anything to me.

Not giving the guys a chance to lean against the wall, we started to walk in the direction of the cafeteria. As we walked we caught up to Edward and Tanya and I melted at the sound of his laugh. It's one of the best sounds in the world. We walked in through the doors and went over to the food line.

After we got out food, we went to sit at our usual table. Alice sat next to Jasper and Rosalie next to Emmett. They chatted a bit whilst I looked at Edward. This is what I did whenever I saw him, I just couldn't help it. As I stared I thought about him. He thought he could cook, but he couldn't really. He was great at basket ball, but he didn't brag. His hair was always messy, looking like he just woke up. When he leant against a wall, he would put one hand against it, and then he would stand on one foot. He would cross his other foot behind it.

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh were invisible_

_I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize_

I felt a huge hand pat me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Emmett grinning at me. "You really like him, don't you Bells?" I blushes bright red and immediately said "No! Anyway, why haven't you asked Rose out yet?" He looked embarrassed and said "She doesn't like me. I can't ask her out." As I stood up I looked for the others who were just walking out the door. "Emmett, she'll kill me if I say this but…She does like you. I can tell. Just try asking her out. Right now. Please. For me. And yeah…I do like him. But he doesn't even see me. He's too busy with Tanya." Emmett. Looked sad about Edward, but still asked as we walked out the door. "So I really should ask Rosie? And you really think she likes me?" I nodded and said yeah, go right now."

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gunna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me _

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible_

We turned the corner to see them sitting on the floor, the girls were leaning against the wall and Jasper sitting in front of Alice. Of course I didn't tell Emmett that Rose told me she liked him just that she looked like she did. "Rose, do you wanna go for a walk?" Rose blushed, nodded and stood up then walked out side by side with Em. I sat down in her place and told Alice what I told Emmett about Rose liking him. She grinned and said "That's great!"

Just as she finished saying that, Edward walked around the corner, talking to Tanya even though she was holding hands with her boyfriend. When the Tanya's boyfriend pushed her up against the lockers and started making out with her Edward turned away looking heart broken. I gave him a small smile and he came and sat on the floor next to Jasper, just in front of me.

We chatted about nothing in particular; it was so easy to talk to him. Just after the bell went, Emmett and Rose walked back in, holding hands and grinning like crazy. The sight made all four of us grin as well and Edward helped me up and Jasper helped Alice up. We all got our books out of our lockers and went off to class. Emmett and Jasper had there maths class a few rooms away form the English class I had with Alice, Rose and Edward.

We walked in and sat down in the third row from the front while Edward sat in the second row. As we waited for the teacher to come, Rosalie told us that Emmett had asked her out to the movies this Saturday night. "Rose that's great!" I squealed softly. "Yeah, we get to dress you up!" said Alice. The teacher then walked in and started reading to us from her book. All throughout the class I kept sneaking glances at Edward. _This is just an average day._ I thought. _When will he realise that Tanya doesn't like him? But I do! _I thought, just as the bell rang.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile. _

**Thanks for reading. Wow. I really didn't expect to finish that so fast. It's normally just like, a few paragraphs and then I give up, but I just kept thinking of things for thins. Maybe one day I'll give it another chapter, but for now it's a one shot. And Rach, in case you didn't notice, you are Alice, and Drak, you are Rosalie. Which makes me Bella. And you know who the guys are. **


End file.
